A Conversation and an Amazing Kiss
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: Just Willow and Kennedy fluff. Set in Season 7.


**A Conversation and an Amazing Kiss**

* * *

AN : I was going through my documents on my computer andI found this. I read over and it was cute so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kennedy walked into Willow's bedroom to find her laying on her stomach, typing on her computer. She looked frustrated. Kennedy goes over and lays with her.

"Hey," she greets the redhead.

"Um . . . hi." She seems uncomfortable about something and Kennedy picks up on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sits up and closes her laptop.

Kennedy looks at her and realizes they have never been on the bed together before. At least not while there was no one in the house. "Sorry," Kennedy says as she gets up.

"It's fine really. It's just...Shouldn't you be outside training with the other girls?"

"I told Buffy I had to use the bathroom. It was really just an excuse to come in and see you." A silence falls and then Kennedy speaks again. "Okay, well you get back to doing whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted." She turns and leaves, a sad look on her face.

"Kennedy..."

She turns around and answers, "Yeah."

"What did you do today?"

Kennedy looked at her and smiled. She knew their...whatever it was, was certainly hard on the redhead. Kennedy wasn't entirely sure what exactly they were doing, but she would definitely wait around to see. "I was training all day."

"Buffy's a real slave driver, huh?"

"You better believe it." Kennedy sat down on the very edge of the bed, not wanting to make Willow uncomfortable. "What did you do today?"

"I had classes. I know it really doesn't take precedent to training potential Slayers for the upcoming battle but..."

"School's important to you, though. I think Buffy understands that. And by the way, why isn't Buffy or Xander attending college?"

"Xander never went and Buffy quit after her mom died to take care of Dawnie and to, you know, die."

"Right, Andrew was telling us about that. She's really died twice?"

"Yep, once at the end of that first year she was here in Sunnydale and once at the end of sophomore year of college."

"She's such an overachiever."

"She really is."

"How long have you guys been friends, anyway?"

"Like six and a half years. Since she came to Sunnydale, but me and Xander have been friends our entire lives."

"Wow, I can't imagine having someone in my life that long. Most people who come into my life leave shortly after entering."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't think majority of the people I get close to really care all that much about me."

"I doubt that."

Kennedy smiled at her. "You're sweet...and wrong. I'm not the easiest person to get close to."

"I haven't had the problem of not wanting to get close to you."

Kennedy looked at her shocked. Willow lowered her head, slightly embarrassed at her own forwardness. Kennedy really didn't help with what she said next, "Do you often think about getting close to me?" She was grinning like a fool at the idea that Willow thought about her, physically or emotionally.

Her head was still down as she answered. She really hadn't intended to open all of this right now. "Yeah, it kinda scares me how much I think about you." She looked up, into Kennedy's eyes. "It really scares me."

Kennedy looked deep into her eyes. "I think about you all the time, too."

"Yeah?"

"Only it doesn't scare me. I really like you Miss Rosenberg."

"I really like you Miss...I have no idea what your last name is."

"And you aren't going to know. Not yet anyway."

"I've kissed you, several times I might add, and you won't tell me what your last name is?"

"I usually wait to after I sleep with a girls to tell them that." Willow blushed. "God, your easy." Willow's eyes widen. Kennedy realized how the statement was taken, "That's not what I meant you perv."

Willow threw a pillow at her. "I'm the perv?"

Kennedy, "Oh yeah."

"I think not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Willow retorted, playfully.

They look into each other's eyes as they smile. They stop smiling and both begin to breath heavily, both wanting to kiss the other.

"Willow?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?" Willow was about to answer as Kennedy crawled across the bed to sit in front of her. She put her hands on Willow's sides. Willow, completely wanting to, nodded for Kennedy to progress.

So Kennedy, very slowly, moved in and kissed the witch. The kiss was deep and passionate. Its intensity grew with each passing minute and with chests now heaving they pulled away, breathless.

"That was a kiss," Willow said in a low voice. Kennedy smiled and moved in to kiss her again.

**The End**


End file.
